Welcome to the Future
by Knights-Soccer14
Summary: It's been 23 years since anyone has been in The New Directions. The principal has given the club one last shot and if they fail; the club will be shut down permanently. Thankfully, the New Directions are back in town with their children. Can the Next Generation accept the pressure, and be able to rise from their underdog position? SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

Travis Demmer hurried down the hallway, heading towards the principal's office. He was hoping that Principal Curran wasn't in a meeting, as he had something important to tell him. Travis lightly knocked on the door, and was relieved when a, "Come in!" came from the other side of the door.

"Ah, Mr. Demmer, what brings you here?" Marcus Curran asked, placing both hands on the large, mahogany desk.

Travis cleared his throat, then answered, "Um, well, I wanted to ask you if I could restart the glee club."

"Really?" The principal said with a shocked look on his face. "That club has been shutdown for years."

"Yessir, I know. But, I really think I could make it great again." The twenty-eight year old answered honestly.

Principal Curran nodded slowly, a look of understanding on his face. He rubbed a hand across his chiseled jaw, pondering the answer he was about to give the young teacher. "Are you sure about this Travis? You're already the English teacher and the assistant soccer coach."

A slow smile spread across the young teacher's face. "I'm positive sir." He answered in a confident voice.

"Then I guess I'll give you a shot." Marcus sighed, "You better make me proud."

"Of course! I won't let you down. Thank you Mark, you won't regret this." The two men shook hands, and Travis left the room with an excited grin on his face. All he needed now was to find members that were willing to join!

**Hi everyone! I have decided to start a New Generation/SYOC story. I have read a lot of them, and they never continue...I will try my hardest to update in a reasonable time frame, and will not give up/delete this story...This is the first serious thing I have written, and I hope you all like the story! Before I introduce the families, here are a few rules:**

Please PM me your characters. I will not accept any reviewed characters no matter what. Also, please put the first and last name of your character as the subject of your PM.

I do not need any carbon copies of characters from the TV show. Do not make your character perfect! Everyone has flaws.

I will be accepting original characters that are not related to the New Directions, so please submit them as well :)

And the most important rule of all: Have fun with your characters and get creative! Happy writing! :)

**One more thing before the families. Make sure to put Adelaide United (My favorite soccer team) somewhere in the form so I know that you read all this! **

**Santana & Brittany Lopez-Pierce-**Everyone knew these two would somehow end up together. Brittany did love Sam, but didn't love him like she loved Santana. After coming to this conclusion, she left MIT and moved to New York. There, she found out Santana was happily dating Dani. Brittany was left heartbroken, but still stayed in the Big Apple. She got a scholarship to Juilliard, and succeeded in her dream of becoming a professional dancer. Santana, on the other hand, wasn't as successful. After that commercial, the offers didn't start flowing in like she expected. She gave up on her dream of becoming an actress, and started doing something more practical. This all changed when one of Rachel's cast mates dropped out of Wicked, and the spot for Nessa was open. Santana auditioned, and got the part! After her big debut she hired an agent, and people were begging for her to be in their movies/plays. Today, Santana is still an actress, and Brittany owns her own dance studio.

They will have three kids between the ages of seventeen and fifteen.

**Blaine & Kurt Hummel-Anderson-**When Blaine graduated from McKinley, he immediately packed his bags, and moved to New York to attend NYADA. There, he and Kurt found there own apartment, and lived happily. Blaine was Kurt's rock during the time of Finn's death, and that caused their relationship to only grow stronger. Four years after graduating from college, the couple grew tired of the city life. Surprisingly enough, they missed the quietness of Lima. A few months later they packed up their bags, and made the move back home. Now, Kurt is still in the fashion industry and has his own company. Blaine gives singing and acting lessons in Columbus, and has a studio up there.

Blaine and Kurt will have between 1-3 children. All have to be 16 or younger.

**Jake & Marley Puckerman-**Jake knew that Marley was the one, so at high school graduation he proposed. No one thought they would make it, but they beat the odds. They attended the University of North Carolina together, and majored in different subjects. Marley majored in teaching, and is now a kindergarten teacher. Jake went into the medical program, and is now a neurosurgeon.

They're going to have between 2-3 children. They have to be 16 or younger.

**Ryder Lynn & Kitty Wilde-**Once high school was over Ryder and Kitty never thought they would see each other again. This changed one night when both were twenty-six. The two reunited at a bar, and ended up getting drunk together. One thing led to another, and six weeks later Kitty found out she was pregnant. Ryder was determined to be a good dad, so he stuck by Kitty's side. Kitty appreciated this, and fell for him along the way. A few years later he proposed, and they have been together ever since. Now, Ryder is the football coach at McKinley, and Kitty is the cheerleading coach. They aren't rich, but are content in the house they live in.

They have 1 teenager and one child under the age of 11.

**Noah & Aurora Puckerman-**Aurora Thompson was just supposed to be one of Noah's one night stands. Somehow that changed, and he wanted to know more about her. At first she refused his attempts at wooing her, but eventually gave in. They were 21 at the time. Aurora was studying at the University of Columbus, and Noah was working as a mechanic in Columbus. After much convincing for Aurora, Noah began taking classes at the community college. He found a fascination in business, and decided to reopen his pool cleaning business. He renamed it SharkFinns as a tribute to Finn. Aurora is a business lawyer, and is one of the best lawyers in the state.

They have 2 kids between the ages of 17-15.

**Brody & Rachel Weston-**Finn's death ruined Rachel. She was a complete train wreck, and was only going downhill with her life. Even though he hated Brody, Kurt knew he would be able to talk some sense into his best friend. Though it took time, Brody helped Rachel get back on her feet. He even got her auditions for Wicked, West Side Story, etc. The two were a great team. Brody had always loved Rachel, and she slowly started redeveloping feelings for him. Brody had also quit his gigolo business, and now worked full time at a bar in downtown New York. His ambition for being on Broadway had vanished, and he now wanted to be a business owner. He opened his own bar, and it was a huge success! After moving back to Lima, Brody opened another bar that is very popular. Rachel is still a Broadway star, and is currently writing her own musical as well.

Brody and Rachel have 2-3 children.

**Jesse & Quinn St. James-**Who could've guessed that this couple would happen? Pretty much no one. Surprisingly they met at Yale. Quinn was studying to become a doctor, and Jesse was studying to be a director. They began a tentative relationship, and quickly fell for each other. He realized she was miserable at Yale, and suggested they move to Los Angles. A few months after making the move, Jesse was chosen to direct the fourth sequel to Avatar. Quinn gained publicity for being Jesse St. James's girlfriend, and was asked to model for some magazines. She found out that she loved it, and became a serious model. Now, Jesse is still a director and Quinn now owns her own photography business.

They have 2 kids that have to be younger than 17.

**The form is on my profile as well as the link to my tumblr. Have a great day, and don't forget to submit! **


	2. Project Glee

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I'm sorry it's only 2,000 words and is so short! I planned on it being 4,000, but if so I would've posted it tomorrow. The chapters after this will definitely be longer than this one. I hope y'all like this, and have a good rest of your week. Please review, and tell me your thoughts/ideas/criticisms :)**

* * *

Sebastian Lopez-Pierce stood on the back porch admiring his handiwork. Inflatable rafts were comfortably floating in the pool, three coolers were conveniently placed around the yard, and the fire pit would definitely be used later in the night. This party was going to be insane. He had been carefully planning it for almost three weeks, and he was sure everything was going to run smoothly.

"Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?" His younger brother, Les, asked nervously; glancing around the yard like their moms were magically going to appear and bust them.

The older boy scoffed arrogantly, ruffling Les's dark hair. "Of course little brother. Mom and Mami are all the way in North Carolina; they will have no idea." Brittany and Santana were in Charleston, North Carolina visiting Brittany's grandparents; and would not be returning home until late tomorrow night.

"But, what if..." Les began before the screen door was thrown open, and his twin sister Allison strode out of the house.

"...But nothing. Stop worrying Les." The youngest Lopez-Pierce rolled her dark brown eyes. "If you don't want to risk being caught then you can go over to one of your friends houses, and spend the night listening to 80s music."

A wide grin appeared on Sebastian's face. He wrapped an arm around Allison, and shook his head at Les. "This is why she's my favorite. How do you two look so much alike, but have nothing in common?"

"Because I'm actually smart!" The twins said at the same time, glaring at each other. While Sebastian and Allison were extremely close, Les seemed to distance himself from the duo. He was the black sheep of the family, and just couldn't seem to fit in.

The oldest sibling checked the time on his phone, and the clock said that it was almost seven. "Alright, Jordan and Eli will be here soon with the alcohol. The party should start around eight; so make sure that everything you don't want touched or broken is hidden."

Right as the words left his mouth the doorbell rung, notifying Sebastian of his friends' arrival. "Well, go on." He commanded, shooing the sophomore twins away from him. With that done, Sebastian headed towards the front door, a grin still plastered on his face. This party was going to be the party of the year.

**_Glee!_**

Sebastian opened the front door to see his best friends, Jordan and Eli Puckerman, laughing on the front steps. Jordan's blonde hair was slightly messed up and Eli was not as serious as he usually was.

"Are you two already drunk?" He asked, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

Jordan and Eli really shouldn't have been friends/cousins. They both enjoyed causing trouble, and seemed to always have something up their sleeves. In the three teenager's friendship, they all had specific roles. Sebastian was the leader, Jordan was the charmer, and Eli was the mysterious one. Sebastian came up with the ideas, Jordan made sure they happened, and Eli made sure that they would never get caught. It was a match made in heaven (or hell in some peoples opinion's).

"Of course not Sebby." Jordan slurred, "We're just ready to par-tay!"

Sebastian looked at Eli, who seemed absolutely uninterested. "How drunk is he?"

The tall junior shrugged, "I have no idea. He was like this when I picked him up. For all we know, he could be acting." Jordan was also an extremely talented actor/liar, so it was difficult to tell when he was serious or not. "I know how to figure it out though." Eli then slapped Jordan across the face, causing the blonde to yelp.

"Ow! What the flying fuck was that for?" He yelled, cradling his injured cheek. Yup, he had been acting.

Eli rolled his blue eyes at Jordan, "Stop being a dumbass." He said bluntly, turning to Sebastian. "The alcohol is in the trunk. I think we should pull my truck around the back and start unloading it." Without waiting for an answer, Eli strode back to his truck and did exactly what he had said.

"Remind me why we're friends with him." Jordan sighed at his cousin's seriousness. Sometimes he just needed to lighten up and be like him.

"Because without him you'd be in prison." Sebastian replied seriously. "Now let's go help Eli, or we'll never hear the end of his complaints about us being useless."

**_Glee!_**

An hour later the sun had set, and music was thumping from outside the large mansion. The Lopez-Pierce clan had decided to move to the edge of Lima, which meant there were few houses in the area. That meant that parties were usually held there, and no one worried about being caught.

Diana Lynn sat in her boyfriend's SUV, and waited for him to come open the door for her. Like a perfect gentleman, he did; and once she was out of the car he wrapped an arm around her waist. Though Gabe Parker was a few years older than her seventeen year old self, she was still crazy about him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked for the third time. Gabe still had uncertainties about dating a seventeen year old. He was twenty-three, and was six years her senior. They had met at the beginning of summer, and she had lied and said she was twenty. When he found out her actual age, he was furious. Now, three months later, he was still a little unsure. Yes, Gabe did like Diana; but did not approve of some of the choices she made (ie. Drinking underage).

Diana smiled softly at the tall man, and kissed his cheek. "Of course, I know my limits." She slipped her small hand into his, and began pulling him towards the blaring lights and music. In her tight violet dress, Diana looked stunning; and there was no way that Gabe was going to say no to her.

**_Glee!_**

"Come on Chrissy, it's just a party!" Kylie St. James said in an exasperated tone, throwing herself on her younger brother's bed.

The younger St. James sibling peered over the nose of his Harry Potter novel, and gave his sister a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Ky, I just don't want to get caught by mom and dad."

Kylie rolled her light blue eyes, and looked at Chris. The siblings were only a year apart, and looked exactly alike. They both had dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and ski slope noses. Though their appearances were scarily similar, their personalities were worlds apart.

"Dude, I didn't want to do this; but you've left me no choice." Kylie sighed, sitting up and cracking her neck. "Remember that one night in Paris last year?"

Chris's eyes widened in alarm and a sly grin appeared on the eldest St. James's face. Oh, that was a great night for her. She finally had blackmail on her saintlike younger brother.

"You wouldn't." He whispered cautiously.

"Oh, but I would." Kylie pulled out her phone, and began skimming through her photos. She reached the video of Chris, and held it in front of his face.

The younger sibling snatched the phone away from his sister, and immediately deleted the horrifying video. Her meerkat like grin only widened. Poor Chris thought he had outsmarted her. "Oh good try Chrissy, good try. But I've made at least three more copies, and can make many more. So, if you go to this party with me; then I promise I will delete every single one of them."

Chris looked conflicted, and began weighing his options in his head. After about five minutes, he sighed; giving in. "Fine. What should I wear?"

"Yay!" Kylie cheered excitedly, throwing her arms around Chris. "Just make yourself presentable." With that, the excited sophomore exited her brother's room.

She reappeared twenty minutes later, looking excited and ready to go. Kylie was wearing a black mini dress, jean jacket, and had added slight waves and makeup to her appearance. Chris, on the other hand, was wearing a white collared shirt and black jeans.

"Wait...how are we supposed to get there if neither of us can drive?" Chris was fourteen and Kylie was fifteen, and obviously neither of them had their license.

Kylie pulled Quinn's black Lexus car keys out of her pocket, and shook them in front of his face. "I have my permit, so we'll be able to get there no problemo." She then threw open Chris's window, and swung a leg over the sill. "Well, come on."

Chris groaned loudly. This was going to be a long night.

**_Glee!_**

Izzy Puckerman held a red solo cup in his hand while he flirted with one of the hottest girls he had ever seen. She was wearing a shimmery blue dress, and held a cup exactly like his in her hand.

"So, are you new in Lima?" He asked, lightly touching her arm, and leaving a trail of goosebumps.

She nodded, twirling a lock of black hair around her finger. "Yeah, my mom, my brother, and I moved here a few weeks ago."

"How did you get invited?" Izzy asked, staring into her dark blue eyes, thinking that she looked gorgeous. He just needed to figure out her name.

"Well, my brother. His name is Caleb. Is friends with Jordan Puckerman, and they play on the same soccer team. He invited Caleb, and Caleb just kinda dragged me along."

Before the two could say another word, a tall dark haired teenager strode up to them. "Hey Gabby, have you seen Jordan or Sebastian? The beer keg is tapped."

"Hey! This is my brother Caleb!" She grinned at her older brother, "Caleb! This is..." She trailed off, not knowing Izzy's name.

"Izzy Puckerman at your service." He teased with a careless grin.

Caleb gave Izzy a hard look, playing the overprotective brother role. "Hi." He said shortly. "Now, once again. Have you seen Jordan or Sebastian?"

Gabby shook her head, and pushed Caleb away from them. "No, but they're probably over there." She pointed to a random location, and steered her older brother away.

"Now that he's gone, we can continue talking." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

Izzy nodded confidently, "Yeah, do you like anything about Lima so far?"

Gabby looked Izzy up and down, a sly smirk across her face. "I could think of a few things." She mumbled under her breath.

Sensing what she was getting at, Izzy grabbed her hand and led her inside of the house; an equally smug grin on his face.

**_Glee!_**

Allison Lopez-Pierce sat by herself, her legs dangling in the swimming pool. She felt a body sit next to her, and was surprised when he didn't say anything.

"No perverted remarks? Someone's a gentleman." She said sarcastically, making him chuckle.

"Actually, someone's too drunk to think of a good remark." Caleb retorted, "I'm Caleb Peterson."

"Ohh, so you're the one Sebastian told me to stay away from." He observed, taking a sip from his beer bottle. When drunk, Caleb wasn't extremely hyper or sloppy. He seemed to be a lot more mellow than a majority of the people at the party, and didn't really care about what was going on.

An angry look appeared on the sophomore's face. Who was Sebastian to tell that she was off limits? Ugh, sometimes he tried to act like a dad, and it really annoyed her. "Off limits you say?" She looked around, and saw that Sebastian was carefully watching them. "So my brother would kill you if I did this?" Maybe it was the drunkness, or the anger at her brother, but Allison pressed her lips against Caleb's. He immediately responded, and completely forgot about Sebastian's warning.

"What the hell man!" Sebastian yelled, yanking the collar of Caleb's shirt, separating the two of them. He dragged Caleb into a standing position, and punched him in the jaw.

The light brown haired junior immediately retaliated, throwing a punch back. It turned into a full on fight, and somehow the two ended up falling into the swimming pool.

"Everybody in the pool!" Someone shouted, causing a frenzy among the partiers. Suddenly, guys were in their boxers and girls in their underwear and bras.

Quickly Sebastian and Caleb forgot about their argument, and turned to ogle their female companions in the pool.

"Best. Party. Ever!" They shouted, causing everyone to cheer in agreement.


	3. Project Glee Pt 2

As the party progressed on, everyone had gathered in the Lopez-Pierce's insanely large basement. Almost everyone was absolutely hammered, and the few people that weren't drunk were the designated drivers.

Music was blaring, and everyone was cheering or singing.

_My mother told me I should go and get some therapy_

_I asked the doctor, "Can you find out what is wrong with me?_

_I don't know why I wanna be with every girl I meet._

_I can't control it._

_Yeah, I know it's taking over me._

_I'm going crazy._

_Can't contain it._

_So tell me just what I should do?"_

Jordan had grabbed a microphone from the karaoke machine, and everyone whooped as he began to sing. He was standing in just board shorts, and couldn't tell if people were cheering for his talent or body.

_She said, "Hey, it's alright._

_Does it make you feel alive?_

_Don't look back,_

_Live your life,_

_Even if it's only for tonight."_

_She said, "Hey, it's alright_

_If it makes you feel alive."_

_Went to a party just after the doctor talked to me_

_I met a girl, I took her in up to the balcony_

_I whispered something in her ear that I just can't repeat_

_She said, "OK," but she was worried what her friends will think_

_She's going crazy_

_Can't contain it_

_She asked me, "What should I do, oh?"_

Sebastian stepped up next, singing alongside his best friend. He had pulled a random girl up next to him, and twirled her around.

_I said, "Hey, it's alright._

_Does it make you feel alive?_

_Don't look back,_

_Live your life,_

_Even if it's only for tonight."_

_I said, "Hey, it's alright_

_If it makes you feel alive."_

The two sang the chorus together, the people were either dancing; or if they were too drunk, then they just kinda bobbed their heads along.

_We got to live before we get older_

_Do what we like_

_We got nothing to lose_

_Shake off the weight of the world from your shoulders_

_Oh, we got nothing to prove_

Caleb added his vocals to the song, making the audience go wild.

_I said, "Hey, it's alright._

_Does it make you feel alive?_

_Don't look back,_

_Live your life,_

_Even if it's only for tonight."_

_I said, "Hey, it's alright._

_Does it make you feel alive?_

_Don't look back,_

_Live your life,_

_Even if it's only for tonight."_

_I said, "Hey, it's alright_

_If it makes you feel alive."_

Glasses were raised in the air, as cheers filled the room. People had brought out their cameras and were now videoing or photographing the best party of their lives.

**Glee!**

"Look at all these fucker's. They're absolutely plastered." Gabby slurred, stumbling into Caleb; who was equally as drunk.

"Ahh, come on Gabs. You're just as drunk as them." Caleb said wisely, taking another sip of his beer. Though he was drunk, Caleb wasn't wild. He was laid back, and if confronted; it looked like he was sober.

"Nuh uh," She pouted, "I'm nothing like them." She pointed to a group of people. "Or them, or them, or them, or even them!" Gabby continued pointing to random groups of people, who were acting like complete lunatics.

"That's because there are categories of drunk people sis." He replied, placing the empty bottle down on a table. He led Gabby halfway up the stairs, making sure they could get a good view of everyone.

"Let's start with the stripper drunks." Caleb began, pointing to the half clothed people in the middle of the crowd. "Jacelle Hummel-Anderson, Sebastian Lopez-Pierce, Allison Lopez-Pierce, Diana Lynn, and Kelsey Puckerman..."

**Glee!**

"Oh my God, you are so freaking attractive." Jacelle batted her eyelashes seductively, running her hand down Sebastian's chest.

"Trust me babe, I'm much more attractive with my shirt off." With that, the oldest Lopez-Pierce ripped off his shirt; revealing his toned chest.

After eyeing him, Jacelle pulled her tank-top off; leaving her in her pink bra and extremely short shorts. Sebastian placed his hands on her hips, immediately connecting their lips together.

Allison stripped down to her bra and skirt, and was repeatedly flirting with Jordan. The two had been making sex eyes at each other, and Caleb felt a slight tug of jealously. Even though he had only kissed the girl, he could tell that she was something special.

Diana and her boyfriend had already vanished off into a bedroom, and no one wanted to disturb them.

And not to mention, this group was by far the most attractive category.

**Glee!**

"Next, my young friend; are the angry drunks." Caleb pointed to Kelsey Puckerman, Eli Puckerman, and Emma Weston.

Eli was sitting in the corner, a brooding look on his face. When his brother, Izzy, bounced over to him with a wide grin and an excited, "Hello!" the taller Puckerman flipped a table and stormed away.

Kelsey was glaring at her brother, who was still flirting with her best friend. She stomped over there, and grabbed Jordan by the ear. "Jordan! Put some fucking clothes on you idiot! This isn't Jersey Shore!" She screamed, turning to Allison. "And you! Stop flirting with my brother! If you even lay a finger on him, I will rip your hair out!"

Emma Weston stood by the peppy group, a terrifying glare on her face. "I don't understand why you people are so fucking happy." She grumbled. "It's not like you won the lottery, and it's not like you ever will."

**Glee!**

"And now, we have gotten to the peppy drunks. Brace yourself." Caleb grimaced. Drunk or not, Caleb couldn't stand peppy people.

"Hey guys!" Fletcher Weston grinned, wrapping his arms around two random people's shoulders. "It's such a great day isn't it? I mean, the sun is still shining and God loves us."

"Guys...guys, guys, guys!" Izzy slurred happily. "You know why today is a great day?"

"Why?" Fletcher asked curiously.

"Because our names aren't in the obituary!" The tall brunette exclaimed, throwing his glass in the air.

"WOOH!" Fletcher cheered, downing a shot.

Hadley Hummel-Anderson, another peppy drunk, was flitting around the room; talking to anybody who would listen to her. Her sunny personality was driving people insane, but they didn't have the heart to tell the freshman to shut up.

**Glee!**

"We're almost done Gabs. We got two groups left." Caleb assured his little sister, who had just finished a jello shot.

"Gotcha bro." She replied, looking to where her brother was pointing.

"Here, we have the depressing drunks." Caleb stated, watching as Christopher St. James and Amelia Puckerman sat on the couch, crying.

Amelia had her head on Chris's shoulder, and they were wailing hysterically.

"It just isn't fair!" She sobbed. "I have been stuck on this level of Candy Crush for a week. A week, Chris! Do you know how hard it is to beat level 89?"

"You think that's sad?" Chris wailed, "I'll tell you what's said. Not being able to finish my book because my mom thinks I need to 'socialize' with people other than my family."

**Glee!**

Gabby couldn't help but chuckle at the last group. "What category are we on now?" She asked.

"Our category, G. The kids that don't look drunk, but are actually insanely drunk." Caleb shrugged, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

He pointed out the other people like the siblings. Kylie St. James and Les Lopez-Pierce. They were both conversing normally, and were on their eighth drink a piece. Caleb was beyond thankful that he was this kind of drunk. It meant that he wouldn't embarrass himself or other people.

**Glee!**

"Hey! Hey!" Amelia shouted towards the crowd, her tears finally dried up. "Gosh, why won't they listen to me?" She stomped her foot, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh shut up Amy." Eli snapped. "Let's just get this fucking dumb song done." He turned the radio down, and let their voices take over.

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Amy sang, trying her hardest to get the crowd's attention. They were barely paying any attention to her, making her upset. But, she wasn't going to cry, and mess up the song.

_I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_

_Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey_

_Wanted to receive attention for my music_

_Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me_

_For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_

_Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated_

_When I blew; see, but it was confusing_

_'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf_

_Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)_

_Hit the lottery, oh wee_

_But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet_

_It was like winning a used mink_

_Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_

_I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep_

_Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith_

_But I'm actually weirder than you think_

_'Cause I'm_

Eli was the perfect Eminem when he was drunk. He was extremely angry for no reason, and let it out in the song.

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_

_To seize the moment and don't squander it_

_'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_

_So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_

_(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders._

_No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)_

_Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo_

_I think it been wandering off down yonder_

_And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen_

_'Cause I need an interventionist_

_To intervene between me and this monster_

_And save me from myself and all this conflict_

_'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it_

_My OCD's conking me in the head_

_Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking_

_I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying_

_Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

The crowd was now swaying along to the music. The siblings sang really well together. Well, they had never actually duetted until now; but their voices were amazing!

_Well, that's nothing_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Call me crazy but I have this vision_

_One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian_

_But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at_

_MC's, blood get spilled and I'll_

_Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track_

_Give every kid who got played that_

_Pumped up feeling and shit to say back_

_To the kids who played him_

_I ain't here to save the fucking children_

_But if one kid out of a hundred million_

_Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great_

_It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back_

_In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that_

_Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack_

_Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts_

_I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that_

_It's nothing, I'm still friends with the_

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_[x2]_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Well, that's nothing_

The two ended the song, breathless. Amelia had began crying again, but this time they were happy tears from the audience's applause. Eli had only scoffed, muttering how he needed another shot.

**Glee!**

Sebastian, Fletcher, Christopher, Kelsey, and Les had moved from the overly crowded basement, up to the kitchen.

Sebastian, being the showoff he usually was, was juggling beer bottles, and had gotten up to six before they all came crashing down. Everyone covered their faces, laughing hysterically. Except Chris, who had started crying because of how this was so dangerous.

"Hey Fetcher, wanna play a game?" Sebastian asked, a smirk on his face.

"Sure man!" Fletcher exclaimed brightly. "I just love games! What's this one called?"

"It's called Duck. We both get an apple, and walk to the ends of the room. When Kelsey says go, we both throw the apple at each other. And whoever ducks and doesn't get hit is the winner." Sebastian explained, tossing a frozen apple to Fletcher. He had been waiting for someone to play this game with.

Both teenagers walked to the end of the room, their backs facing each other.

"Go!" Kelsey yelled.

The rock solid apples went sailing across the room, both boys not having quick enough reflexes to duck in time. Fletcher's apple knocked Sebastian in the head, causing him to slump against the wall. Sebastian's apple had hit Fletcher square in the nose, knocking the boy unconscious.

"Oh my God! They're dead!" Chris shrieked, bursting into another fit of tears.

"No, they aren't, idiot." Les sighed, "Just unconscious."

With that, the remaining teens left the kitchen; rejoining the party downstairs.

**Glee!**

With shot glasses in hand, Jordan, Izzy, Eli, and Caleb held microphones in their hands.

_If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen_

_Get ready to get fucked up_

_Let's do it, Ha Ha_

_LMFAO_

_You know what_

_Lil Jon_

_Yeah_

_All of the alcoholics_

_Where you at_

_Let's go_

Caleb shouted, getting everyone pumped up. He downed his shot, tossing the glass behind him. The lights in the room had been turned off, and colored disco lights were now flashing off the walls.

_When I walk in the club_

_All eyes on me_

_I'm with the party rock crew_

_All drinks are free_

_We like ciroc_

_We love patrone_

_We came to party rock_

_Everybody it's on_

Izzy said smoothly, winking at a few girls. He high-fived Caleb, and also downed his shot.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody [x2]_

Everyone shouted along with the song. Blended together, all the voices were obnoxiously loud, making the house shake.

_The ladies love us_

_When we pour shots_

_They need an excuse_

_To suck our cocks_

_We came to get crunk_

_How 'bout you?_

_Bottles up_

_Let's go round two_

Jordan grinned cheekily, grinding up against a random girl.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody [x2]_

_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club_

_Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up_

Eli scoffed, taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey.

_What you drinkin on?_

_Jaegerbombs_

_Lemondrops_

_Buttery Nipples_

_Jello Shots_

_Kamikaze_

_Three Wise Men_

_Fucked all that shit_

_Get me some Gin_

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots_

_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots._

_If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air_

_And If you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air_

_Now say "I'm fucked up" (I'm fucked up)_

_I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)_

_I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)_

_I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)_

The crowd followed Izzy's every swagger filled word, and handed him another drink. He immediately finished it, and threw the glass behind him.

_Shots_

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots_

_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots._

_I fucked up_

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da [x8]_

The whole crowd screamed, even allowing Caleb to crowd surf. It was the best performance of the night!

**Glee!**

It was about one in the morning when Santana's phone went off. She saw that it was Mrs. Castillo, the neighbor she had trusted to look over her children.

"Hi, Adrianna. How are you?" Santana asked, slightly nervous that something was wrong.

_"Good, how are you?" _She replied politely.

"A little nervous now that you've called." The Latina chuckled.

"So, Santana. I don't know how to tell you this in a nice way to keep your children out of trouble, but they are having a raging party. There are kids every where, and I'm pretty sure they're drunk."

Santana's eyes filled with rage. How dare those little brats throw a party without her permission. "Thank you for telling me. I will contact my children immediately."

"You're welcome." Adrianna answered kindly. "Have a good rest of your trip."

Santana hung up, and then called Sebastian's phone. If he didn't pick up, that kid wouldn't see daylight for the rest of his life. She also sent a quick text to the rest of her friends, whose kids she knew were at the party; feeling like a better parent. At least her children weren't the only ones that would suffer.

**Glee!**

Sebastian groggily opened his eyes, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Why the hell did his head feel like it was splitting open. He saw the caller ID, and instantly sobered up.

"Hola mami,¿qué pasa?" He spoke in fluent Spanish. All three siblings could speak Spanish, but Sebastian was the only one who was fluent in it.

"You Escuchar pequeño cabrón. La señora Castillo nos dijo lo que está pasando, y estás muerto. Tu madre y yo estamos dando el siguiente vuelo a casa, y le veré mañana. Y cuando estás con resaca de mañana, sólo recuerda que su castigo hará que su resaca siente como el cielo. Te quiero!" Santana growled into the phone, making Sebastian gulp.

He was fucked. Absolutely, one-hundred percent fucked.

**Glee!**

Sebastian rushed downstairs, only to find everyone missing. They had all migrated to the backyard, and yet another song was in process.

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit..._

_And party, and party_

The crowd yelled, recognizing the song.

_I stumbled up to the window_

_Opened the curtains to blinding light_

_Make-up all over the pillow_

_What went on? What went on?_

_What went on last night?_

_You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)_

_Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)_

_It isn't even the weekend_

_Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me_

Kelsey sang, doing an amazing dance. While drunk, she was still a fantastic dancer.

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party, and party_

_'Cause when the sun sets baby_

_On the avenue_

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah, when I'm with you_

_So put your arms around me, baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

She was joined by Diana Lynn and Emma Weston, and they all had drunken smiles plastered on their faces.

_We got that sweet, hot loving_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Out in the streets we're running_

_Shut down every bar_

_So put your arms around me, baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_Hangover, I think I'm broken_

_You said the fix is a shot of Jack_

_I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"_

_But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back_

Diana sang, dancing seductively with her boyfriend. She took a quick sip of his tequila infused drink, and kissed him deeply.

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party, and party_

_'Cause when the sun sets baby_

_On the avenue_

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah when I'm with you_

_So put your arms around me baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_We got that sweet, hot loving_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Out in the streets we're running_

_Shut down every bar_

_So put your arms around me, baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit..._

_And party, and party_

_I wanna party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit..._

_And party, and party_

_'Cause when the sun sets baby_

_On the avenue_

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah when I'm with you_

_So put your arms around me baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

Emma sang the chorus solo, impressive everyone with her vocals. Now, they weren't even performing. They were just having a hell of a lot of fun.

_We got that sweet hot loving_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Out in the streets we're running_

_Shut down every bar_

_So put your arms around me baby_

_We're tearing up the town_

_'Cause that's just how we do_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and bullshit_

_And party and party_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

Directly after the song ended, a loud voice rang through the crowd. Sebastian was standing on top of the pool house, megaphone in hand.

"Everyone! Get the hell off my property! Party's over." He didn't give out a reason, disgruntling everyone. He honestly didn't care. The quicker people left, the more time he and his siblings would have to clean the house. It was going to be a long night...

**Glee!**

Jacelle and Hadley had gotten a ride home from one of the designated drivers, and walked up to the porch.

"Hello darlings, we've been waiting for you." Blaine said, scarily calm.

"We're fucked." Jacelle mumbled, Hadley nodding in agreement.

Kurt chuckled, "You're quite right Jacy. Now both of you, give me one hundred sit ups."

"What?!" Both girls screamed.

"If you can party all night with no problems, then why can't you stay up and do this?" Blaine questioned. "You have the energy." Well, it looked like the two girls were crashing, but he didn't care. This was to prove a point. Don't get drunk if you don't want to pay the price.

**Glee!**

Joran woke up in his bed, eyes wide and ears alert. The house was way too quiet. He saw Kelsey come out of her room, the same suspicion in her eyes. Carefully, the two crept downstairs, looking around.

When they walked into the kitchen, disaster struck. Noisemakers went off, balloons were popped, and screaming occurred. Quinn, Puck, Jake, and Marley sat in the kitchen, acting like monkeys.

Eli, Amelia, and Izzy looked just as miserable as Kelsey and Jordan; and the two blonde siblings could only guess what their cousins had experienced before coming over here.

"GOOD MORNING GUYS! HOW'D YOU SLEEP?" Puck yelled in an overly loud voice.

"DO YOU WANT PANCAKES? OR MAYBE WAFFLES?" Aurora added, a smirk on her face.

"OH MY GOD, I MISSED MY FAVORITE NEICE AND NEPHEW!" Jake shouted, tackling the two.

The shouting and volume only increased through out the morning, and all four kids felt like crap. Izzy had passed out from the noise, Amy and Kelsey looked like death, Eli had faked passing out, and Jordan sat in the corner with his hands over his ears. The four parents smiled and clapped loudly for each other. Yay for making their kids suffer!

**Glee!**

Caleb and Gabby were awoken by the loud pounding of their mother's drum kit. Dani had seen how disheveled her children looked, and instantly knew they were drunk. A sly smirk had appeared on her face, it was time to bring out the drum kit she hadn't used in a few years.

**Caleb: **What the fuck is she doing?

**Gabby: **I have no idea, but the sound is making my head explode.

**Caleb: **Where are the earmuffs you gave me for Christmas?

**Gabby: **Next to mine, they're in the back of my closet.

**Caleb: **Be there in two.

Caleb hurried into Gabby's room, who already had the earmuffs on her bed.

"What are we going to do with these?" She questioned.

The older sibling whipped out a pair of earplugs. "Put them in your ears, then the earmuffs, then whatever else you want to drown out the sound."

"You're brilliant C." Gabby said, thankful she had a genius for an older brother.

He smirked, "I know."

Even though both siblings looked incredibly ridiculous, at least they got to sleep another few hours. The Peterson siblings were definitely a force to be reckoned with.

**Glee!**

Kylie woke up with a major headache, and saw her brother passed out on the floor. The sophomore crept out of her room, cautious that her parents were planning major revenge. It never came though. Kylie walked into the kitchen, and saw a note taped onto the fridge.

_Kylie and Christopher,_

_Your father and I had to take an impromptu business trip to New York. Something went wrong on dad's set, and we had to go make sure no major damage was done. We love you, and will be home Monday evening. Have a great first day at school! _

_ Love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

The brunette rolled her eyes, and tossed the note in the trash. These 'business trips' had started becoming more frequent, and it was like she and Chris didn't exist. It was probably because they thought that now that both children were in high school, that they were mature enough to handle themselves. _Great parenting! _Kylie thought bitterly.

**Glee!**

Unlike the St. James family's silence, the Weston house was anything but quiet. Rachel had the Funny Girl soundtrack blasting on the speakers, and both her and Brody were singing at the top of their lungs.

They had forced Fletcher and Emma to sit on the couch and sing along in perfect tune. They were a family full of talent, and expected nothing less. Hungover or not.

Fletcher faltered on a note, causing Rachel to turn around. "Pushups until the rest of the song is over." She commanded.

Not wanting to anger his mother, Fletcher did what he was told. Emma couldn't contain her laughter, messing up on the song as well. "You too young lady." Brody added, a little more sympathetic than his wife.

"Wait, dad. You stopped singing too, so doesn't that mean you should be doing this too?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Now you're doing them for the next two songs." Rachel shouted, making the two groan. "And don't think that we're done after this soundtrack is over. I've got Grease, West Side Story, Wicked, and Les Mis!"

**Glee!**

Diana woke up, both parents standing over her.

"We know your secret." Ryder stated, a serious look on his face. Kitty just looked at her daughter in disappointment.

Panic started to set in. If they found out about her and Gabe, she was dead and he would be in jail. Just start crying, her brain told her, so that's exactly what she did.

"I am so sorry!" She fake sobbed. "It was an accident, and will never happen again!"

"Sorries won't cut it young lady." Ryder said.

"Yeah, you can't go out and get drunk at sixteen." Kitty agreed, "So you're grounded for a month. You can go to school, cheerleading, and that's it. Am I clear?"

Diana relaxed. This was nothing compared to what she thought was going on. "O-okay." She sniffled. "I'm sorry mom and dad."

"Just don't let it happen again." Ryder nodded his head, and he and Kitty walked out. They were relaxed parents and treated their child like an adult. These were her choices to make.

**Glee!**

Unlike Kitty and Ryder, Santana was not a chill parent. She was not going to let her children ruin their lives. In situations like this, she refused to let Brittany speak at all, as the blonde wouldn't punish the kids at all. She was just too nice.

The couple strolled through the doors, the house surprisingly very clean. They walked through the house, and saw the kids asleep in the kitchen. Sebastian was sitting with his back against the fridge, Allison was asleep on the table, and Les was sitting in a chair, out cold.

"San, we should let them sleep." Brittany whispered. She wasn't happy with what her kids had done, but she didn't want them to be exhausted when Santana put them through hell.

The Latina scoffed, pulling two pans out of the cabinet. "Too bad, they brought this upon themselves." She stood on top of the island, and clapped the pans together.

The kids woke up, startled by the sound and in pain from their hangovers. "Rise and shine darlings! It's time to clean!"

"We already cleaned the house." Allison complained.

Santana's already there smirk only widened, "I don't mean the house sweetheart."

All three teenager's eyes widened. "Oh no," Les whispered, knowing exactly where Santana meant.

"Please no." Sebastian pleaded, looking up at the sky. Hoping that God would answer his prayers.

Santana tossed each child a bag of toothbrushes. "I want the attic perfectly organized and cleaned by midnight. If it isn't, then you three will be cleaning the driveway with these toothbrushes. Understand?"

"Yes m'am!" They all nodded, sprinting up the steps.

Santana chuckled. It felt good to be in charge.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took about exactly two months to upload this chapter! I have been extremely busy with school and sports, and have had barely any time to work on the chapter. Sorry if there are a lot of errors, it's about one where I live, and am exhausted. Also, I have a question. Would you guys like me to create a polyvore?**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years! I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Songs Used:**

**-Alive by One Direction**

**-The Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna**

**-Shots by LMFAO ft. Little John**

**-How We Do (Party) by Rita Ora**


End file.
